ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecy and Change
| Pages = 448 | Year = 2369 - 2375 | ISBN = 0743470737 (paperback) (Kindle) }} :You may also be looking for the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Prophecy and Change is a series of stories written to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Summary ;From the book jacket :Love and Hate. Faith and Doubt. Guilt and Innocence. Peace and War. :Few television series have embraced this symphony of contradictions on the epic scale of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. From the vastness of space to the darkest depths of the soul, from the clash of empires to the struggles of conscience, from the crossroads of a galaxy to the convergence of hearts - that seven-year journey was both universal and personal, challenging its audience with stories and characters that redefined Star Trek s Human Adventure for all time.'' :Pathways traveled... the widowed father struggling to rebuild his shattered life, reborn as a religious icon to millions of believers. :Challenges conquered... the resistance fighter who aided her former oppressors in their struggle for liberation and emerged as the leader she never imagined herself becoming. :Truths revealed... the orphaned alien whose quest for his own identity became the salvation of a quadrant. :Rediscover this extraordinary saga in a landmark collection of tales that confronts assumptions, divulges secrets, and asks as many questions as it answers. :These stories, entwined with familiar episodes, reveal the world of ''Deep Space Nine anew as told by:'' :Christopher L. Bennett, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Heather Jarman, Jeffrey Lang, Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels, Una McCormack, Terri Osborne, Andrew Robinson, Kevin G. Summers, Geoffrey Thorne Contents * "What We Left Behind" (introduction) by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block * "Revisited, Part One" by Anonymous * "Ha'mara" by Kevin G. Summers * "The Orb of Opportunity" by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels * "Broken Oaths" by Keith R.A. DeCandido * "...Loved I Not Honor More" by Christopher L. Bennett * "Three Sides to Every Story" by Terri Osborne * "The Devil You Know" by Heather Jarman * "Foundlings" by Jeffrey Lang * "Chiaroscuro" by Geoffrey Thorne * "Face Value" by Una McCormack * "The Calling" by Andrew J. Robinson * "Revisited, Part Two" by Anonymous Background Information * Andrew J. Robinson's short story acts as a sequel to his DS9 novel, A Stitch in Time and The Dream Box, a two-person play about Garak and Julian Bashir written and performed by Robinson and Alexander Siddig. The play was performed at Star Trek conventions they were appearing at together over a number of months. When Robinson was asked if he wanted to novelize it, or turn it into a short story for Pocket Books, he preferred to write something new that followed it. The essential facts, including the shock spoiler climax of the play, are raised in the short story. Characters ;Benjamin Sisko ;Elim Garak ;William Ross ;Odo ;Quark ;Worf ;Jadzia Dax ;Ezri Dax ;Julian Bashir ;Kira Nerys ;Miles O'Brien ;Jake Sisko ;Winn Adami ;Tora Ziyal ;Rom ;Nog ;Dukat ;Damar ;Weyoun ;Leeta ;Morn ;Brunt ;Shakaar Edon ;Enrique Muñiz ;Opaka ;Grilka ;D'Ghor ;Lenaris Holem ;Turrel ;Melanie ;T'Rul ;Day Kannu ;Thrax External link * cs:Prophecy and Change Category:Novels